gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tina Cohen-Chang
Tina Cohen-Chang ist ein Mitglied des Glee Clubs der William McKinley High School. Am Anfang der Serie ist Tina sehr schüchtern, jedoch kommt sie anders als andere im Glee-Club, mit den meisten Mitgliedern sehr gut klar. In Staffel 2, scheint ihr Charakter mehr Vertrauen in sich selbst zu gewinnen. Biographie 'Staffel Eins' Tina hat ihren ersten Auftritt in Ouvertüre, als sie sich für die New Directions mit dem Song I Kissed A Girl. Sie schafft es in den Glee-Club, genauso wie alle anderen, die sich bewarben. Sie geht zusammen mit den anderen Glee-Kids und deren Leiter Will in die Caramel High School, um sich eine Performance von ihren Konkurrenten, Vocal Adrenaline, anzusehen, welcher alle Mitglieder in Sprachlosigkeit versetzt. Nachdem Mr. Schuester beschließt, den Club zu schließen, singt Tina zusammen mit den restlichen Glee-Mitgliedern Don't Stop Believin' was Will doch noch zum Bleiben überzeugt. Später äußert Tina ihr Missfallen gegenüber dem Disco-Song Le Freak, den Will für den Auftritt bei der Schulversammlung ausgesucht hat. Stattdessen singen sie Push It bei der Versammlung. Tina und Rachel bemerken in Acafellas, dass Mercedes Gefühle für Kurt hat, den die beiden für schwul halten, was er auch ist, und versuchen sie davon zu überzeugen, Mercedes jedoch glaubt ihnen nicht. Tina tanzt später mit Kurt und Brittany den "Single Ladies" Tanz. Sie bekommt ihr erstes Solo, Tonight aus West Side Story. Nachdem sie das Lied zum ersten Mal singt, besteht sie darauf, dass Mr. Schuester Rachel das Solo geben soll. Will glaubt thumbjedoch an Tina und lässt ihr das Solo, weshalb Rachel den Glee-Club verlässt. Später tritt April Rhodes dem Glee-Club bei, die Tina und Mercedes beibringt, wie man am besten stiehlt. Tina singt zusammen mit den New Directions bei den Invitationals die Songs Last Name und Somebody to Love. Tina nimmt später genau wie die anderen Glee Mädchen die Vitamin D Tabletten von Terri woruch sie ihre Performance von Halo/Walking on Sunshine deutlich verbessern. Nachdem Sue die Co-Leitung des Glee Clubs übernimmt, kommt Tina ihn ihre Gruppe. Weil sie alle aber nicht glücklich damit sind aufgeteilt zu sein singen sie zusammen Ride Wit Me. Der Club kehrt später wieder zu seinem ursprünglichem Zustand zurück. Tina zeigt danach Interesse an Artie, was in einem Date mit ihm endet. Am Ende küsst sie ihn und gesteht dass sie ihr Stottern nur vortäuscht um nicht vor vielen Menschen reden zu müssen. Artie, der sich nur durch diese Sache mit ihr verbunden fühlte, ist von ihr verletzt und geht. Tina singt in dem Song zur Unterstützung von Quinn und Finn mit. Später lernt von Brittany über Haarographie jedoch kommt das nicht so gut an und Will entschließt sich lieber ruhiger an die Performancedes ranzugehen. Er wählt den Song True Colors in dem Tina das Solo sing. Persönlichkeit Beziehungen In der ersten Staffel tanzt sie mit Kurt und Brittany zu dem Song "Single Ladys" und als Kurt Vater reinkommt war sie die "Alibi-Freundin" von Kurt, damit sein Vater keinen Verdacht schöpft was seine Sexuelle Orientierung betreffend. Artie Abrams war ihr fester Freund in der ersten Staffel, in der zweiten Staffel verbringt sie ihren Sommer in einem Asiaten Camp, wo sie sich in Mike Chang verliebt. Sie sind seit Anfang der zweiten Staffel, dass einzige Paar, dass ohne weitere Probleme miteinander ausgekommen. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Eins * I Kissed a Girl (Ouvertüre) * Tonight (Kinder der Lüge) * True Colors (Haarspaltereien) Staffel Zwei * Getting to Know You (Audition) * I Follow Rivers (''A Night Of Neglect'') 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Zwei *Sing! (Mike) (Duets) *Dog Days Are Over (Mercedes) (Special Education) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Eins * Proud Mary (Furcht und Tadel) * My Life Would Suck Without You (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) * Bad Romance (Viel Theater!) * To Sir, With Love (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei * One of Us (Grilled Cheesus) * The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer (Never Been Kissed) * We Need a Little Christmas (A Very Glee Christmas) * Deck the Rooftop (wird nicht in A Very Glee Christmas verwendet) * God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen (wird nicht in A Very Glee Christmas verwendet) * Born This Way (Song) (''Born This Way'') * Pure Imagination (''Funeral'') Trivia Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Glee Club